The present invention relates to a multi-position rotary switch with a variable control-span restriction, with a limit stop being provided on a rotor connected to the shaft and cooperating with at least one stop element inserted inside the casing in different radially extending recesses and spaced apart by equal angular degrees.
In a prior art multi-stage rotary switch, radial slots are provided for on the inside of the housing cover. The neighboring slots are arranged at an angular spacing corresponding to the angle or rotation from one switch position to the other. The slots are interrupted by a annular channel in which one stop journal of the rotor moves. The control-span restriction is effected by one or two stop pins inserted in one or two of the slots, against which the stop journal of the rotor meets.
With a continuing miniaturization and/or enlargement of the number of engaging steps, hence as the reduction of the angles or rotation between two stages continues, the slots must always be moved nearer to each other. This, however, is only possible up to a certain lower limit, because otherwise the slots towards the center point are not sufficiently separated from one another. This insufficient separation may result in deformation of the stop pins. This would lead to a reduction or the limiting stop torque.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to be able to reduce in size the switches of the aforementioned kind and/or to increase the number of steps without causing the disadvantages referred to hereinbefore.